Why It Had To Be
by xxinzane911xx
Summary: Why did Kai have to die? This is the story behind Kai's Death. I know everybody wants to know, so I think it would be a good idea! I'm not telling you anymore! Just READ! CH.4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hey, I've been reading all of the reviews, and I've decided to make Kai's Death an actual story! It was just something for boredom, but it has a good twist. I hope you like it! It has a WAY better description on how EVERYBODY felt.

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Kai walked down a lonely, winter road. Snow was falling and he was feeling lonelier than ever. He was always the quiet type, but he longed for a companionship. Nobody was worthy of friendship if they didn't even WANT to be friends. _What am I thinking? Nobody will really WANT to be my friend unless they got to know me._ Suddenly, he felt a force fall on top of him out of nowhere. A scream was heard as he felt the collision of him, the ground, and another. "I'm sorry," he heard. "If you're sorry, you would get off," he said coldly. He felt the figure get off quickly. "I'm sorry," the person said again. _Great Kai! So much for trying to make friends..._ "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a jerk," he said. _Great Kai! That sounds corny. You'll never make friends!_ "No, I shouldn't have been in the tree. My name's Kiara. What's..." her voice came to a stop. "You're Kai! You must hear this a lot, but I really admire your talent!" _No, actually nobody has ever told it to me as heartfelt as you._ He looked at the girl and found her attractive. She had long icy blue hair with silver eyes. She had blended so well with the season. No matter how cold she made him feel, her smile made him feel hot. She put her hand out with a brighter smile. "Nice to meet ya!" He looked at her, but turned away fast. He, for some reason, couldn't find the courage to look at her. He looked at her outfit to see a fuzzy white coat over dark blue jeans and a silver tank top. Her boots were brown with leather lining.

He looked up to see her looking at him with a cherry red blush. She was, obviously, checking him out, too. "Sorry," they both stuttered out. Kai breathed in deeply and thought, _Okay Kai! You're doing great! Ask her for coffee, or to hang out, or...just something! Go Kai!_ Kai stuttered out, "Do you...want...um...to go to...get some...um...coffee?" Kiara smiled and said so calmly, "Sure, that sounds great!" _I wish I was like you_, Kai though. _So calm and nice. You must not have much trouble in life._ Kiara noticed that he was still sitting on the ground. "Are you going to get up? Or do I have to drag you," she asked with sarcasm. Kai chuckled nervously and got up. He dusted the snow off and looked at her outstretched, gloved hand. He pushed it away and said, "I'm okay. I don't think I need your help on getting up." Kiara smirked at his reply and said, "No, but I still offered." He nodded and rubbed his head in embarrassment. _Why did I just stay on the ground? She must think of me as an idiot._ Kiara smiled to herself and thought, _He's so cute. He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend..._

Their walk was silent the whole way. Kai was always looking at her, trying to figure out something. _She looks familiar..._ Kiara caught him in front of the coffee shop. "Why do you keep staring," she asked. "You look familiar, is all," he replied. She smiled and said, "Yeah, well I'm Seoul, South Korea's best beyblader. You don't see me that much, though. South Korea is so unpopular that anything important their just gets smashed by Japan." Kai looked at her and saw her eyes a little teary. "Oh, well. I'm used to it. I'm not noticed much," she said, biting her lip. _Dont' cry, Kiara. Especially in front of Kai! He's the second strongest beyblader EVER! He's all about strength! Don't become weak now_, she thought. Kai noticed her knees shaking. "Let's go inside," he said. She nodded and walked inside. Kai looked at Kiara and couldn't help but feel something familiar about her. He sat down after she did in the table at the far back. "So what bitbeast do you have," Kai asked. "I have Kyana, the Ice Angel," she replied. Kai looked at her and asked, "Ice Angel?" She nodded and replied, "There's an angel for every element. They are VERY rare. I was born with mine. She's my..inner soul or so it seems." Kai nodded and got out Dranzer. "The same for me with Dranzer." Kiara and Kai looked up at each other and turned back, blushing. "Hey, do you want to meet Tyson and the rest of the crew. They'll probably like you, too," he said. He caught himself and turned away and said, "I mean...uh...it seems that a lot do." All of sudden, he heard he chuckle. "Don't cover it up, Kai. You've never made a friend, huh," she asked. He turned toward her and said, "Um...maybe." He felt his face get hot. _She figured me out. Am I really that obvious?_ He heard her chuckle and say, "Well, I have to go. I have to ask my companion if he'll let me come over to meet the most popular group around the world in beyblading. I don't think that he'll mind, though." Kai nodded and waved. He realized that he couldn't contact her if she was able to come.

"Wait, Kiara!" She turned around as Kai busted through the doors of the coffee shop. She felt shocked as he ran into her. She felt the ground and she looked up, nervously. She saw his eyes looking into her's deeply. She could feel his heavy breathing on her breath. She asked nervously, "Um...could you...please...get off...of me?" Kai shook his head and got up. _What's wrong with me_, he thought. He smiled at Kiara. A sincere smile. It wasn't fake like the others. It was a REAL smile. He realized what he was doing. He returned to his frown and said, "Sorry. I just wanted to give you the room number, so you CAN get to us." She nodded and said, "Thanks." She held out her palm and said, "You can write it on my hand. That way, I can remember...I'm very forgetful." He chuckled and nodded. He got out his pen and wrote down, "Room 21," on her hand. She smiled and replied, "I'll see you later, Kai." He nodded and smiled to himself. She waved and left him on the snowy day. It was no longer cold or lonely, but warm and...happy. He had never had a happy day since the day he came to his grandfather's care. He clenched his fist and said, "I'll protect her and all of my friends from you, Grandfather." He walked away from the coffee shop and back to his room. Tyson would be psyched about having agirl over. _And he's not going to lay a DAMN touch on her!_


	2. Does She Love Me OrNot?

Note:

(xxinzane911xx) So far I think it's going good, except my grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if I left out some letters. It just happens when I get excited. I love to write stories!

(Kai) You're really irritating them, huh?

(xxinzane911xx) Yea, and?

(Kai) Well, we all want to know what happens. I want to know because I'm getting killed so much!

(xxinzane911xx) OH! It's nothing personal, but you're the character seems like the person to do it. I mean, do you think Tyson would?

(Kai) I kind of hoped.

(xxinzane911xx) Oh, well! On with the story!

Chapter 2: Does She Love Me Or...Not?

Kai sat at the edge of his bed as he heard everybody else talking about Kiara. "Wow, a girl!" "This should be interesting!" "Especially if Kai got her!" The constant ranting made him sick. Girls were like prey to them. But now he realized that he was no different. He used to think that girls were weak, but Kiara showed a total different perspective for him. _What if everything goes wrong? What if the guys chase her away? What if she won't speak to me EVER again? Why am I even thinking about this? Of course it'll be fine. First, I have to tie Tyson up._ Kai stuck his hands in his pockets and rose from his bed. "Can't wait," he whispered to himself. He opened his door to find Rei on top of a dog pile. The bottom was Tyson; the middle were Max and Kenny, while Rei was on top. "I win," he shouted. Kai walked past them and heard a knock at the door. He walked calmly to the door, while everybody got up.

Kai opened the door to see Kiara. Her hair was pulled up in a side ponytail and she had her coat over her right shoulder. "It's hot in this building! How can you guys breathe," she exclaimed. Kai wanted to chuckle, but he knew that his friends were there. They would think something was up if he chuckled. "You can go in my room. I don't like the heat much either," Kai suggested. Kiara smiled at Kai and replied, "Aw, you're so sweet!" Kai blushed a bright pink. He shook it off and looked at the guys. Everybody was up, smiling. Well, except Rei. He was on the floor. He heard Kiara laugh at Rei. All of a sudden, he felt his blood boil. _There is SOMETHING wrong with me? Am I...jealous_, Kai thought. He shook the feeling off and went over to Kiara. "That's Rei, right," she asked. Rei smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm Rei." Kiara looked at Max and Kenny. She pointed at Kenny and asked, "Kenny?" He nodded an pointed at Max while saying, "And that's Max." She looked at Tyson. "So that leaves Tyson. Konichiwa, everyone. I'm Kiara Song Finigawa. It's nice to meet ya," she said cheerfully. Tyson whispered to Max, "She's hot." Max nodded. Kai had overheard them, making his blood boil even more. Kiara noticed this and pulled Kai and herself into Kai's room. She let go of Kai and covered her arms. "It IS cold in here," she said with a light chuckle. Kai went out to the living area to get her coat. She had dropped the coat on the floor while examining Rei. When he snatched it from the floor, he glared at Max and Tyson. "She's mine," he snarled. Tyson looked at him with a surrendering look. Max said, "Okay, Kai. We were just saying that she's hot." He growled at them and walked back into his room. Tyson and Max looked at Rei to see him looking sad. Kai's words ran through his head. _She's mine...she's mine...Man, Kai. I wanted you..._

Kiara sat on the window sill. The sun was beginning to go down. "Now, it'll REALLY get cold. But Kai..." Kai looked at her. "Yeah," he asked. _What is she going to say?_ Kiara smiled at him and said, "...Kai? I want to know if...Nevermind. It was stupid." She wacked her head. She began to laugh nervously. Kai got up from his bed and walked toward her. He could see a light blush turn darker and darker. "Anything you say...will never be stupid. We ARE friends, remember," he said reassuringly. She smiled, but he saw her mouth, "Yeah, only friends. That's all that I can ever have." He saw her tilt over a bit. He knew what was going to happen. She began to fall out the window. She screamed, but Kai caught her. She had her eyes closed tightly. When she realized that she wasn't falling she opened her eyes. "Kai!" Kai looked at her with struggle. "We're on the fourth floor. You can't fall! I won't let you," he said. He began to pull her up as she grabbed a hold of his arm with both hands. She placed her feet on the wall and tried to help as much as possible. When she got to the edge of the window, she grabbed a hold of it no matter how much it dug into her hand. She pulled herself up and looked at Kai. He was looking at her worriedly. She smiled and climbed over the window sill. She got close to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kai. You saved me and I'm in your debt forever," she replied. He smiled while blushing. He grabbed both of her hands and turned them over. Blood was trickling down her arms. "That looks like it hurt," he said. She shook her head and replied, "It didn't." He now wanted to embrace her, but he knew that he couldn't. It was something very dangerous._ Kai, you promised to protect her, right? Well, protect her!_ Kai nodded to himself and looked at her innocent silver eyes. Now, he saw pain and sorrow in them. He placed his hand on her cheek and asked, "Will you be mine?" She looked at him with shock. "R..really?" He nodded. She looked at him with a frightened look on her face. "I...don't know. I've NEVER trusted anybody with my heart before. What makes us so sure that I can trust it to you?" "Because I'll protect you from any harm. I'll always be there for you. There's nothing that will take me away!" He looked down, embarrassed. He had said that with so much feeling and without thinking. "I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have bursted out like that," he apologized. She nodded, put her hair down, and took off her coat. "What do you see," she asked. He looked at her, for the first time, without turning away within five minutes. "I see...my reason to live," he replied. She smiled with tears streaming down her face. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Kai couldn't help but smile. His first time that he decided to open up, he found love. He heard Kiara whisper, "Now what do we do, Romeo?" He chuckled and said, "The only thing that we can do. Love each other." She smiled and felt him pick her up bridal style. She laughed and felt the bed beneath her. "Wait here," he said. She nodded as he walked out the door. "I told you that she was mine, "he said to Tyson and Max. He smiled and punched Tyson lightly on the shoulder, "Just kidding, man." Tyson put his head on Kai's forehead. "Are you alright, Kai," Max asked. Kai nodded with a smile. Rei was in a corner looking down. Kai had payed no attention to him. Kenny was the only one that noticed Rei. Rei was just shot down. He could never get up...NEVER.

Note: Sorry, that it was short. I really didn't have time to get it done. My parents wouldn't like it one bit if they found me writing this stuff. My brother would beat me to the ground. Well, c ya!


	3. Rivalry

Note: oooooh! my brain is flowing with ideas!

(Kai) then write already!

(Kiara)Kai, do you have to be so mean?

(Kai)No, not really. I was only picking! (tickles Kiara)

(xxinzane911xx)...okay? let's start!

Chapter Three: Rivalry

Kai stood in front of the door. It was time for Kiara to leave. "Must you leave me," he asked barely above a whisper. She nodded sadly and said, "My compan...I mean, my brother, Boom, is waiting for me." "Boom," Kai asked. _What kind of name is that?_ "Boom is just a nickname if that's what you're thinking. His real name is Tala. We just call him Boom, because he wrecks anything and everything that he wants. Well, knowing him...he'll want me back immediately," she explained. Kai gave her one last hug and said, "Be careful, okay?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She released herself and waved, "goodbye," to everyone. "Bye, guys," she said. She blew a kiss at Kai and ran off.

"So Kai..." Kai was in the doorway for a while. He turned around and saw Tyson with an evil grin. "What do you want, Tyson? She's already mine," he said playfully. Tyson looked at Max, then Kenny, and then Kai. He, all of the sudden, yelled, "Dog pile!" Everybody jumped ontop of Kai. "Hey, man! That's not cool," said Max as he felt Tyson ontop of him. Tyson asked, "Did we get him?" "Nope," said Kai. Tyson turned around to find Kai a couple of feet away, actually. Kai laughed, for the first time in a while, he LAUGHED. "Whoa," said Kenny. "Think of the percentage of possibilty of that!" Tyson looked at Kenny underneath Max and said, "I've never thought about that before, and don't intend to." Max laughed nervously and said, "We're having nice time and all, but..." He paused. Then letting out a huge yell,"...COULD YOU GET OFF!" Tyson fell over from astonishment. Max laughed as he rose from Kenny. "Great! My back's gonna hurt for a while now, Tyson," yelled Max.

Kai walked back into his room and closed the door. He turned around to face bed. Unexpectedly, he saw Rei just sitting there. Kai looked at Rei and asked, "Hey man. What's up?" Kai noticed something in his tone of voice. He was...happy. _This is something totally weird_, he thought. Rei looked up at Kai with tears.Kai looked at him shocked. _Why's he crying? Did I do something?...AGAIN_, Kai thought. Rei smiled and asked out of the blue, "You love her, don't you?" Kai looked at his friend. He saw sadness and anger all at the same time emitting from the strange boy. Kai nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I guess I do," Kai replied. Rei smiled, but Kai could tell that this smile was forced, not a normal smile. "Why do you care," Kai asked, getting cold and distant again. Rei laughed to himself and said under his breath, "I've always cared about you, Kai. You just don't see it." Even if Kai weren't meant to hear it, he did. He could hear it easily in the silent room. Kai said, "Well, why do you?" Rei looked at Kai and said, "I...don't know. Maybe I'm jealous now. Maybe I...love you, Kai." Rei searched for the slightest clue of affection in Kai's face, but all he saw was shock. Rei nodded, admitting defeat. He passed the shocked Kai and held the doorknob in his hand. He felt that there was more to say, but he couldn't utter one word. Finally, he found his voice, "I...I am TRULY...sorry, Kai. I shouldn't have thought such. After all, gays are being treated worse each day. I was stupid. But don't worry about me. Just tell the others that I went out for a walk." Rei turned around, hoping to see Kai face one more time. Kai was still turned around in shock. _Lo...ve? Love?_ Rei nodded to himself one last time and said, "Goodbye, Kai." He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

Kai fell to the floor as the door closed. "Love," he thought aloud. "Rei and me? But...Kiara.." he rose and decided to go for a walk himself. Maybe he could find somebody that won't become part of the problem. He opened his door and found everybody...gone. He was left alone, once more. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around him. _Time to go_, he thought. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Cold breeze flew by him. He looked around, but couldn't find one single window open. He shrugged it off and went to the elevator. Something told him to steer clear of the elevator though. He just got a chill when he pressed the button. He decided to go down by stairs. As he reached the door, he heard the small ding of the elevator. _Run, Kai_, a voice told him. He nodded and kind of remembered the voice. He ran down the stairs. Not exactly why, but he just did. _Good, Kai. Now go to the place where you first met Kiara_, the voice directed. _What are you doing_, he asked the voice in his head. _You'll see_, the voice answered. Kai ran all the way to the tree where she had fell ontop of him. He ran the memory over and over in her head. "What are you doing with that _KAI_," he heard behind the tree. "We're in love Boom! You can't stop that," another voice said. _KIARA_, Kai thought. The voice came again, _Not just yet, Kai._ Kai heard a bang on the tree and thought, _Then when?_ He ran to where he heard the voices. "Stop it," Kai yelled. "Leave her alone!" He looked at the boy in fright. _Tala?_ Tala let go of Kiara and glared at Kai. "Now Kai gets his voice," Tala snickers. Kai punches Tala straight in the face without thinking. Tala stumbles back, but doesn't fall. Kiara gets between the both of them and yells, "Stop! Both of you!" Kai puts his quivering fist down. He sinks to the ground and says, "I'm sorry, Kiara." Tala looks shocked at Kai. "So the lone wolf DOES have a heart! And, who would've thought, for my sister," he said. Kiara glared at Tala, "Shut up, Boom!" Tala laughs and turns away. "Good luck, sis. He maybe a sign of bad luck," Tala said as he walked off.

Kiara kneeled down to Kai and said, "He's my stepbrother. I'm sorry about him." Kai shook his head and said, "I shouldn't have punched him." Kiara changed the subject, "How did you find me?" Kai looked at the sky and said, "I heard...a voice. She sounded like you, sort of." Then Kai remembered something that Kiara had said, "She's my..inner soul or so it seems." Kai smiled and said, "I think that it was...Ice Angel." Kiara smiled and said, "Thanks to her, I get to do this again." She pushed herself on Kai and started a passionate kiss. Secretly though, Rei was in the tree watching them. He had little tears stream down his face and hit the bark. "Kai..."


	4. True Sorrow

Note: How does everybody like my fanfics?

(Kai) Stop annoying them with your foolish banter.

(Kiara) Now, now Kai...

(xxinzane911xx) I was just asking..

(Kai) Then quit asking.

(Kiara) Please stop Kai.

(xxinzane911xx & Kai)...

Chapter 4: True Sorrow

"Yes, sir," Tala said while kneeling on the ground. He was in a dark castle's king chambers. "Good, Tala. I trust that you'll please me like all the rest. We need that bit beast," a strange figure said. Tala replied, "Yes, sir." Tala rose and gave one last bow to the figure and left. "Oh, and Tala!" Tala turned around to hear, "Tell Kai that Voltaire sends his best wishes." Tala nodded and left.

Kiara's laughing was heard in the park as the two lovers walked through it. Kiara replied, "Tyson...he's an interesting person, huh?" Kai looked at her with worry and asked, "Why? Do you...like him?" Kiara shook her head and said, "No, I was just saying. He seems like a good friend. Oh, and what about that Rei fellow? He was nice." Kai couldn't, but feel guilty when he heard Rei's name. It felt like his heart froze when he thought about Rei crying. "Yeah, he is," Kai said. Kiara smiled and looked at a tree nearby. She winked at it before Kai noticed. As they passed by, Rei came out from hiding. _How did she know that I was there_, Rei thought. _Because I told her_, a voice said to Rei. Rei, out of shock, lost his balance and fell to the ground with a great THUD. Rei rose from the ground and rubbed his head in pain. "Ow...that REALLY hurt," he said. "What do you expect?" Rei stood up and turned around. There was Kiara and Kai, standing together. Rei noticed that they were both smiling, but he saw guilt in Kai's eyes. He noticed a trait between the two that sickened him, though. They were holding hands. He turned away and said, "I told you to not worry about me." Kai shook his head, even though Rei couldn't see him, "No. You're my friend. I HAVE to worry about you. It's already engraved into my head. And Dranzer's." Rei laughed and said, "Since when are you so close to your bit beast. Like you said before bit beasts are only tools to win." "Yeah, but Kiara brightened my life. You should know that damn well, now," Kai said. Kiara looked at the two worriedly. She looked at Rei and saw sorrow. "Kai...," she couldn't finish. It hurt her enough just looking at Rei's tear stained cheeks. She turned around and said, "I'll leave you two."

Silence was between the two for what seemed like forever. "Rei...I'm...sorry," Kai finally said. Rei turned his head slowly to view Kai's cold eyes. No matter how warm and kind he turned out to be, his eyes were still very cold. Rei stutterd out, "It's...o-okay." "No, it's not. I can see in your eyes that it's not," Kai replied. Rei turned completely around at Kai in shock. "Yeah, well...life goes on," Rei said. Kai nodded and said, "Yeah, it does. I just don't want you hurt, ok? You ARE my friend, right?" Rei nodded and said, "Yeah. I just wish that we were more." Kai looked sadly at Rei and watched as Rei ran off. He looked down only to see small wet circles embedded into the snow. "Rei...I'm really sorry."

Rei ran faster and faster. Puffs of breathe escaped into the cold as he ran. _No! Why, Kai? Why does my heart hurt so much! Why?_ Rei ran faster until he bumped into somebody. He fell onto the hard concrete. "Excuse me," he said as he got up again and started running again. Suddenly, he bumped into the person again. "May I help you," he asked, hiding his face. "Yeah, Rei. You can." He looked up to see Tala. "What do you want? You tried to hurt Kai and Kiara!" _No matter how much I hate to think it, Kiara's a good person. Kai diserves a girl like her_, he thought as he said those harsh words. "No, I didn't. I only warned Kai and Kiara. I would never hurt them. But I was wondering..." Tala rubbed the tears away from Rei's face and continued, "...if you'd go out with me tonight." Rei was about to fall over from shock. Tala...another gay? No, not Tala. He had loads of girls that loved him. But then again, so did Rei . "Why," Rei choked out. Tala laughed and said, "Well, obviously, I like you." He licked Rei's cheek and said, "At least...I think that it's obvious." Rei finally found someone. Or at least he thought. "Sure, that would be great," was his only reply.

Tala smiled and took his hand, "Good." Tala started dragging him gently toward the airport. "I have a private jet that we can take. It's a seret so don't even think about asking," Tala said. _He seems as if he's forcing me..._, Rei thought. "Okay," Rei said uneasily. Tala turned around and looked at Rei with a fake look of worry, "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I'm being pushy. It's just that I've planned this for a while. Please forgive me." Rei smiled and nodded at Tala, "Of course." Tala smiled and thought, _Great. Now Voltaire will love this. Get Rei and then battle Kai. Kai will lose and then I'll challenge Kiara. And then..the finale!_ Tala made a slight chuckle. Rei blushed and asked, "What?" Tala looked at him, hiding his shock. "You're just so cute," he said. Rei blushed even more.

They finally reached airport. Rei was watching the whole time how Tala held his hand. "Flight 22. Flight 22, please report at Area 4," the intercom said. Tala began to run. Rei ran as well until finally they found the private jet. Tala and Rei ran into the path and into the jet. Rei and Tala sat in the front row and began to laugh. They acted as if it was the last flight ever. Tala looked deep into Rei's eyes. _Let's make this interesting..._ He got closer to Rei and asked in a whisper, "Can I kiss you?" Rei blushed and nodded. Tala smiled and placed his lips on Rei's mouth. Rei felt his tongue swarm around into his mouth with great force. Suddenly, Tala moved away and said, "I'll be in the bathroom." When Tala left he looked at the mirror and spat all of the rest of Rei's saliva away. Rei wasn't aware of anything. He was just sitting there, dazed. He still felt sad about Kai. He walked to the back to get a drink. Kai's smirk ran through his head. He felt like falling, but propped himself against the wall in the hallway. He began to cry soft tears. _Kai?...Why did you have to leave me?_

Kai was looking at the sky as a jet flew over. Something told him that the jet was something very important, but he ignored it. The only thoughts that were active were, _Rei...I'm sorry. But I love Kiara...I'm VERY sorry._


End file.
